


A Little Work Won't Kill You

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chores, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quickest way to get Sasuke to do anything is bribery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Work Won't Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 11- Doing Chores

“You are shit at doing the dishes,” Shikamaru gripped as he snatched a plate from Sasuke’s grasp and pushed him out of the way with his hip. Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at his lover.

“I was just trying to help out,” he muttered, arms falling to his sides. He picked up the hand towel they used to dry dishes and took the plate back from Shikamaru when it was passed to him. He dried the dish as much as he could and placed it in the cabinet where it belonged.

“Well, you can help by drying them,” Shikamaru replied, a little more fondly than before. He appreciated Sasuke wanting to help out around the house but he really had no clue how to actually wash dishes and if Shikamaru hated anything, he hated seeing spots of food on ‘clean’ dishes. He leaned over to peck Sasuke on the lips when he handed him the next plate.

“Thank you,” he whispered against Sasuke’s lips before pulling away. Sasuke flushed a little, but a grin stretched across his face.

“Well, I can’t just let you do everything around the house. That would make me a bad boyfriend. Besides, your mom would have my head,” Sasuke muttered, putting away the last of their dishes. Shikamaru laughed, drying his hands on the towel.

“That she would,” he said with a chuckle. He remembered quite well the talking to his mom had given Sasuke when they had moved in together years ago. But he was sure Sasuke remembered the conversation more vividly than he did.

“Come on, we need to do the laundry,” Shikamaru told him as he moved down to the other end of the kitchen to their washing machine and dryer. “We don’t need you walking around the house naked again. Naruto is still scarred.” Sasuke snorted.

“It’s very freeing, thank you. Besides, you don’t seem to mind that much when you come home alone,” Sasuke countered as he pressed himself close to Shikamaru. Shikamaru huffed in annoyance but didn’t push him away. Sasuke pressed his hips even closer to Shikamaru’s as the brunette bent over to pull the laundry out of the washing machine. He moaned softly as Sasuke’s semi-hard cock pressed against him through their thin lounge pants.

“It’s all about sex with you, isn’t it?” he asked as he tossed the clothes in the dryer, which he had emptied before Sasuke had decided it was a good time to feel him up. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s neck.

“Not always, but you do have a fine ass,” Sasuke replied with a smirk, hands cupping said ass. Shikamaru chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss along Sasuke’s neck.

“Well, if you help me with folding the clothes and putting them away, we can go to bed early,” Shikamaru whispered into his ear as he sucked Sasuke’s earlobe into his mouth. Sasuke moaned, hands gripping Shikamaru’s hips harshly.

“Sounds like a good deal to me,” Sasuke murmured, voice shot through with lust.

“Bribery always works on you,” Shikamaru chuckled. He disentangled himself from his lover and handed him the basket of dry clothes. He finished switching over the clothes and then followed Sasuke into their bedroom.

“Only when it involves you,” Sasuke answered, setting about folding their clothes with determination. Shikamaru laughed at the look on his face and shook his head, but his eyes sparkled with fondness. 


End file.
